ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Valkenhayn R. Hellsing
Valkenhayn R. Hellsing is Rachel Alucard's elderly butler and trusted advisor who has served the Alucard family line for generations. He is also a member of The Six Heroes and a playable character from BlazBlue series. Biography Valkenhayn has been the butler to the Alucard family of vampires for centuries. He possesses a sharp wit and is concerned for Rachel's well-being. Valkenhayn seems to be worried about Rachel associating with things below her class (particularly Ragna the Bloodedge, although others might apply), but he usually acts in a sophisticated and gentlemanly manner. Judging from comments frequently dropped by Rachel, he seems to have once been a vigilante himself. The Legacy of Valkenhayn R. Hellsing *''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II (2010-2011)'' **''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend (2011-2012)'' *''BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma (2012-2014)'' Appearance Valkenhayn takes on the image of the stereotypical butler. He is an elderly man who wears a dark, aquamarine suit adorned with gold trimming. His long, white hair is tied in a ponytail at the back. In his youth, he still wore the suit sans the jacket, but had brown hair. When transformed, he takes the shape of a big, silvery-blue wolf with a white mane (formerly his hair). On a comedic note, supplemental materials reveal that the pink ribbon used for his ponytail was a gift from Rachel, and the ribbon can be seen in his wolf form adorned on his tail. Personality Valkenhayn is a novel gentleman: polite and courteous in all situations. Being a butler, he is extremely devoted to Rachel and does whatever he can to assist and protect her. His demeanor, however, belies a savage side which is only seen during battle or when he is pushed to the brink of his anger. He uses a fighting style that, while awe-inspiring, is unbelievably brutal, utilizing slashing attacks and blows so powerful they look like they are intended to break the enemy's bones. Despite his calm behavior, he tends to lose his temper everytime Terumi is concerned, whether be when Rachel talks about it or when he fights him. Theme Song Valkenhayn R. Hellsing's theme song ''"Howling Moon" from ''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II. Sprites Trivia *Valkenhayn's last name Hellsing is a nod at a protagonist of Bram Stoker's Dracula (another reference to Rachel's surname, Alucard) responsible for destroying the count, Abraham Van Helsing. The wolf crest and name of the BGM track are likely indicating Valkenhayn is a werewolf. His name and the ability to turn into a wolf might be a reference to the modern movie Van Helsing, where the protagonist turns into a werewolf, if briefly. Another similarity to the movie is that the antagonist, Dracula, employs werewolves as servants. *Valkenhayn's design and role fit into the "Battle Butler" archetype common in anime. *In terms of gameplay, Valkenhayn shares many elements with Jon Talbain/Gallon of the Darkstalkers series, who coincidentally is another werewolf character. *Valkenhayn's birthday falls on the original date for the Respect for the Aged day in Japan. This is a reference to Valkenhayn's elderly appearance. *Valkenhayn's Drive name Wehrwolf is the German word for "werewolf". In Continuum Shift II, it is shown as Werewolf. *Valkenhayn is the only DLC character whose theme can actually be heard inside Continuum Shift. *Valkenhayn is also the only DLC character whose Astral Heat does not contain a large-scale projection of his image. *Valkenhayn is the only playable member of the Six Heroes that doesn't possess a Nox Nyctores. *Valkenhayn's Astral Heat "Blut Vollmond" translates to Blood Fullmoon. *When Valkenhayn is electrocuted, an outline of his werewolf form is shown. *All of Valkenhayn's attacks are in German (although the German that is used sounds broken). *Most of Valkenhayn's attacks, including his Astral Heat, cause his opponents to bleed, making him, ironically, the most savage fighter on BlazBlue's playable roster. Gallery Illustrations Valkenhayn_R_Hellsing_(Continuum_Shift,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Valkenhayn_R._Hellsing_(Chronophantasma,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Story Artworks Navigation Category:Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:Playable Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Beastkin Characters Category:DLC Characters Category:The Six Heroes Category:Characters from Parts Unknown Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Characters Born in September Category:Characters Who Debuted in 2010